


Sharktopus

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2674376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Hermann is an engineering student and Newton is a marine biology student.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharktopus

Title: Sharktopus  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G  
A/N: college AU  
Warnings: n/a  
A/N: This is for [starshipspirk](http://starshipspirk.tumblr.com/)  
Summary: In which Hermann is an engineering student and Newton is a marine biology student.

 

"That's the most ludicrous thing you've said since you asked me to make you a robot butler." Hermann jabs at his pizza with a fork, flicking the pepperoni onto the plate.

"I could create a real sharktopus. Except mine wouldn't go evil and devour people at the beach." Newt grabs the pepperoni, jamming it into his mouth.

"Just because you have the ability to do something, doesn't mean you should actually do it, Newton."

"Check it out, dude." He pulls a dvd out of his bag. "I got my hands on the sequel."

Hermann smiles. "I'll be over at eight."


End file.
